


Brother Bear

by Dreamer1333



Series: Liam mpreg One Shots [18]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Liam, Liam-Centic, M/M, Mpreg Liam, Older Brother Louis, Protective Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer1333/pseuds/Dreamer1333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Tomlinson, little brother of Louis Tomlinson, has always had it rough with a childhood of illness, isolation and both his parents dying when he was young. Louis was always there to take care of Liam and gave up many of his dreams to care of his little brother, but as Liam has turned eighteen Louis' protective reigns will not lessen making Liam's little love affair with Louis' best friend Zayn Malik, a difficult secret to up hold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother Bear

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on my Wattpad account, vampangel1d.

I am unfortunately one of those kids that has never had it easy,

I was born premature and with a faulty kidney. I needed daily injections up to when I was four and spent an awful lot of time in the hospital, but my parents never gave up hope and tried to keep my life as close to any other kid's as possible and my brother, Louis, made it his job to play with me and make me happy each day even with him being eight years older than me.

At eight years old, just two days before my ninth birthday, I woke feeling awful. I was throwing up, freezing cold and had horrible cramps. I didn't wake my parents like most kids, instead I made my way into my 17 year old brother's room begging for him to him wake up and help me. He woke tiredly his blue eyes meeting my watering brown tiredly, but he didn't yell or tell me go away. He just crawled out of bed helping me to the bathroom where he had me change my PJ's and helped me clean up. He took my temperature, made sure I drank some water, changed my vomit covered sheets and hugged me until I stopped crying, before finally waking our mum and dad to tell them I was sick.

At the doctor's office they found nothing wrong with me initially, until they did an ultrasound to check on my kidney and to be sure it wasn't my appendix. In that ultrasound they found that I had a womb, ovaries and a birth canal just like a girl, and they were all totally functional. I didn't really understand it at the time, but I did understand I was in pain and it was this that was causing it. The doctor explained to my parents that what I was going through was the male carrier equivalent of a period. I wouldn't leak blood like a girl each month, instead I would get sick every two months for a week at a time. They also explained the dangers that came with it saying that male carriers are sought after by the slave market, rapist and anybody that had a fantasy about getting a boy pregnant. This was all my parents and Louis needed to hear.

Instead of going to school in the fall I started online schooling, and was only allowed to leave the house with one of my parents or Louis. My parents kept me safe, spoiled me and tried to keep me happy. They still let me participate in sports and have friends, but after that nobody outside of my family looked at me the same. My team mates' parents talked about me in hushed whispers, my friends would giggle and call me a girl. When I would miss a week of practice and a game every two months they would go out of their way to make my life hell that following week. I eventually decided to quit, and when my mum asked why, I would just lie, but Louis always knew.

On March 14th, when I was ten years old, my life fell apart. My parents had been involved in a car accident that took both their lives. It crushed me to lose my bubbly mum that had made me my favorite dinner when I was down, would hold me when I came home from the library or theater crying when one of my friends would be mean to me and then my protective dad that had still played sports with me in the backyard after I had quit and would never shame me for being a little different from the other boys. Fear gripped me as I realize that I was an orphan and would probably have to go to a home where things that the doctor had warned us about would happen, but Louis had grabbed me by my shoulders promising me that it would never happen.

He had kept his word. He dropped his plans of going to the university in the fall, and got a job working as a bartender and waiter at the local bar. He paid to keep the roof over our heads, to keep food on the table and to keep my online schooling going. He even went out and bought me a Blood Hound to give me comfort well he worked and to hopefully keep any intruders at bay. I even named the great big beast Monster due to his sheer size, but in actuality he's nothing but a great big lush.

Louis has given up his life to raise me and keep me safe. Now even eight years later with him pushing 26 and I 18 he keeps me safe and provides a home for me to stay.

"Remember to keep the doors locked and open them for nobody. I should be home around dinner time, I'll bring pizza home and Zayn will be crashing here tonight," Louis rattles off to me as he tosses around the things on the counter searching for his car keys that he always seems to lose.

At the mention of Zayn, Louis' best friend, coming over my heart leaps up and my skin flushes. Zayn is a year younger than Louis and works with him while he goes to Uni for art. I have had a crush on him since the first day Louis brought him home after a late shift at the bar. Zayn is always so kind to me and even though he knows what I am a male carrier, he treats me no differently. He always smiles at me making me squirm in my seat and when he will accidentally brush up against me I swear I might just faint from the sudden heat that rushes my body. 

"Louis, you don't have to remind me to lock the doors they're always locked as soon as you walk out the door and could you please not put green olives on the pizza this time," I whine scrunching my nose up as I recall how the nasty things had contaminated the pizza with their flavor making it almost impossible for me to eat the thing.

"I promise no green olives as long as you get the vacuuming and laundry done," he agrees giving my cheek a peck.

"I always done," I assure him already rising from my seat to get the first load of clothing into the washer.

"That you do and that is what makes you worth keeping around," he jokes before slipping out the door with yet another reminder to lock it behind him, which I do as soon as it closes.

Well Louis is gone I do the laundry, complete three lessons, take a test, vacuum, dust, change the sheets and clean both bathrooms. I had a rather productive day if I do say so myself.

Louis and Zayn's shift ends at 5:30 and at 6:00 on the dot the sound of a car pulling in can be heard along with the two of them loudly talking.

I glance down at my simple appearance of a unbuttoned plaid, white T-shirt and jeans making sure there are no stains or wrinkles. I hurry over to the couch turning the TV on wanting to look as casual as possible, and not like I had been anxiously waiting for them to come home by the door like I had.

"The only reason she was a bitch today was because of her and Andrew fighting," The sound of Zayn's smooth voice makes my heart leap into my throat and butterflies flutter my tummy as he rattles on with Louis about their boss.

"No, that woman is just a flat out bitch that hates me! She also had alcohol on her breath and eyes were blood shot. She was drunk on the job, something we would be fired for if we ever did," Louis argues his opinion of the new manager down at the bar always being the same, she was a lazy alcoholic that has her mind set on ruining Louis' life.

"Hey there Liam. How are you?" Zayn grins at me as he soon as he spots me. He comes over to me plopping down beside me and wrapping an arm around me. 

"I'm good...How was your day?" I ask my cheeks immediately flushing red at his touch. I hesitantly lean into his warmth breathing in the warm, spicy smell of his after shave.

"Wonderful, aside from your brother's bitching," he whispers in my ear making me giggle.

"Hey hands off the kid brother," Louis yells pulling me from Zayn's touch and on the other side of the couch.

Zayn just flips Louis the bird and gives me a playful wink making me curl in on myself like some little shy turtle.

Louis happily flips him off as well before grabbing my arm leading me back over to the kitchen insisting in me grabbing some pizza, which I am happy to see is Hawaiian and has no on olives.

We all settle around the TV with our plates of pizza, chips and soda as we watch a marathon of Marvel movies. Zayn frequently brushes up against me sending goose bumps up my arm and my cheeks to flush.

By the time the third movie ends Louis is passed out on the couch with a bottle of beer beside him and dirty plate still sitting on the table.

Zayn and I are both still wide awake after being so infused with the movies.

"Do you want to head upstairs? We can ditch him down here," Zayn offers leaving me to nod figuring he will sleep in Louis' room and I in mine, but instead he heads right to my bedroom door.

"What are you doing?" I ask curiously as he opens the door leading the way in after flicking the lights on.

"I figured I could sleep with you tonight, I mean if you want to," he suggests making my cheeks flush in the darkness as I recall the last time he was over and the kisses we shared in the bathroom and how both our hands had wondered.

I nod my head biting at my lip nervously. I don't stop to think about Louis or what his reaction could possibly be if we were to be caught, all I can see, or think about is Zayn. I watch with wide eyes as he pulls his shirt over his head, his muscles flexing in all the right ways.

"Being a little shy or maybe a little curious?" he asks his voice starting me out of my daze. 

"I-I..um...You're pretty..."I babble out wanting to smack myself as soon as the words leave my mouth. You're pretty? Really? How stupid!

"You're too cute, but I do believe it is your turn now," he whispers grabbing the bottom of my t-shirt and tugging it up as I raise my arms allowing him to pull it off of my body.

I blush under his gaze as his eyes run over my bare abdomen and chest. He reaches out his hands resting on my hips, his fingers running over my v-line. I bite my lip, reaching my own hands out running them up over his biceps and back along his shoulders exploring the muscles that lay there. 

He leans in pressing his lips against mine, making me gasp. I kiss him back, loving the feeling of his soft lips against mine, but I don't try to fight for control, not even knowing what to do or how to kiss properly.

I feel his tongue running across my lips making me gasp, but I part my lips allowing him entrance. We somehow end up falling back onto the mattress in a tangle of limbs. He rests his hands above my head, pinning me to the bed as he pulls away kissing down along my neck sucking on my skin making me moan and whither under his touch.

"Can I?" he asks glancing up at me as his fingers dance along my pants.

I nod not hesitating for even a moment. I want this, I want Zayn in every way that I can have him and who better to lose my virginity to than Zayn Malik?

He grins an eager smile as he pulls my jeans and boxers down in all one shot, tossing them onto the floor before going back to kissing down my body, nibbling and sucking at the skin. 

I whimper, wanting more. Needing to see him too, with him able to see me. He seems to understand what I am wanting without any words being spoken. He discards his pants tossing them to the before leaning in again. His fingers slide into me, wanting to prepare me as much as possible, and he smiles at the moisture that my strange body is already providing.

"I love that we don't need any lube," he whispers as I bite down on my lip my fingers digging into the skin at his back as he slowly stretches me making me whimper and moan beneath him.

By the time the third finger enters I am hurting, but seeing stars in all the right ways. He keeps going with just his fingers until I am begging and pleading for more. 

He obeys my complies, as he lines himself up with me. 

"Are you ready?" he asks leaning in close to my ear, his warm breath sending shivers down my spine.

"Please, please, I want you," I beg and that is all he needs to hear.

He is gentle and loving. He pauses when I whimper in pain, allowing me time to adjust to his length before continuing once again. 

By the time we finish we are both gasping for and have both come. He wraps the blankets around us both, tugging me in close against his chest as I nuzzle against his warm skin.

"I love you Liam James, I love you so much," he whispers in my ear making my cheeks flush and heart skip a beat.

"I love you too," I whisper latching onto his hands as I rest myself in his arms, letting sleep take me.

1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1dd1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1dd11dd1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1dd1d1d1d1d

"WHAT THE HELL?! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY BROTHER'S BED!" the sound of Louis' voice wakes me from my sleep. The warmth of Zayn is ripped away from me leaving me shivering and whimpering in my bed.

"Calm down Louis. It's nothing that you have to get all worked up about, Liam and I...." Zayn starts to say, but a punch to his jaw ends whatever he had been trying to say.

I sit bolt up right in bed ignoring the pain in my aching bottom. 

"Louis, stop! I love Zayn, please, don't hurt him!" I plea fighting to untangle myself from my sheets, but the furious look in Louis' eyes makes me freeze. 

"Zayn, get out. Get your clothes and get the hell out of my house, before I decide to hit you again," Louis growls as Zayn fumbles to pull his jeans on and searches for his shirt.

He doesn't put his shirt on, but presses it up against his face which I notice is heavily bleeding.

"I'll see you later Liam, I love you," Zayn calls out from behind his shirt. This makes Louis go crazy again. He chucks one of my books at Zayn's head demanding for him to get out.

Neither of us say a word as we listen to Zayn running down the stairs and the door slamming shut. I sit frozen in bed tears running down my cheeks as I shake with sobs. 

"What the hell were you thinking?" Louis asks me his voice not angry, just tired sounding.

"I was thinking that I loved him and that I wanted him to make love to him. I love him, Louis!" I snap sobs shaking me as the bed sinks in again and Louis pulls me into his arms.

"You can't love him, Liam. You're only eighteen and he's twenty five. Hell if he had done it two months ago I would have had him arrested for having sex with a minor. He's twenty-five, you're too young for a relationship like that, plus there is that hug age difference. Not to mention your condition, do you seriously think he'll press pause on his life to give you the care and protection you need? You barely even know him. You've never been to his house, you don't know his favorite color or food and you don't even know his sexuality," Louis argues with me as he hushes me.

"He loves the color blue, he says it is also his favorite color on me. He loved the lasagna that I made the other night and he's gay," I argue making Louis sigh.

"Liam, he bi. He just broke up with his girlfriend Gigi two weeks ago, for all you know he could be his rebound," Louis points out. I go quiet looking down at my hands as more tears fall silently down my cheeks.

I suddenly feel like I don't even know the man I gave my virginity to and feel like a fool. 

"Come on, Li. Go take a shower, I'll take care of the sheets and make breakfast," Louis orders after I have calmed down enough to actually breathe and see again. 

I obey him slowly moving from the bed and heading to the shower trembling from the cold and the achiness that comes with your first time. 

Standing under the heat of the shower I allow myself to break down sobbing fearing that I may not have known Zayn at all.

Two months later

Louis had been right. I didn't know Zayn at all, but I have been working on changing that.

Louis has made it clear that I am no longer to see Zayn any more, but that doesn't stop me from texting him late at night. I stay hidden beneath my covers with my phone clutched in hand. I text him tons of questions and we send photos of each other's lives and talk about our favorite foods, movies, comic books and anything else that may come to our minds. 

What terrifies me though is that the week of my two month annual sickness has come and gone with nothing. It is always on time and the fact that it isn't this time has me wondering and it appears that I am not the only one.

"Liam, you're a week late. Do you feel sick at all?" Louis asks me as we sit at the table picking at our breakfast of pancakes and fruit. I don't eat any of it, feeling far too nauseous to even try. I just settle for resting my head against the cool counter as my tummy does flips.

"I feel sick now. I feel really nauseous and dizzy," I mumble my arms falling around my belly.

"I'll get you some toast, if you need to throw up do it right there in that bucket," he orders motioning to my sick bucket that I didn't even notice was setting there earlier.

"I don't understand. It's never been late and do you think this is it?" I ask as I wrap my arms around the bucket that has Batman characters printed all over it. I rest my head on the rim throwing up into it with a groan.

"Drink some ginger ale, it will help with the nausea and no I don't. You're never late and I think this might be something else. I want you to go to the downstairs bathroom and use these," Louis orders opening a grocery bag setting three pregnancy tests out on the counter after he is sure that I am done throwing up. He takes the bucket from my weakened arms.

I pick up one of the pregnancy test scrunching up my nose in confusion.

"You don't really think that I'm pregnant do you?" I ask skeptically not liking the idea of taking these at all. 

"I do, other wise I wouldn't have bought them last night. You've been nauseous, and had headaches for the past two weeks, not something that you normally experience during your sickness. Go ahead and do it, I might be wrong," Louis assures me kissing the top of my head before helping me out of the chair.

I head to the bathroom clutching the three boxes close to my chest. I open them each up sitting the tests each on the counter individually. I read over the instructions of each box several times each before doing as they say. With that done I sit each on the counter sinking down onto the floor pulling my legs up against my chest resting my head on my knees. Tears run down my cheeks as I think about the possibility of carrying a baby inside me. What should I do? How would I even care for a baby? I doubt Louis' paycheck would even be able to pay for all the things a baby needs. What would I tell Zayn? What will Louis do to Zayn if I am pregnant?

By the time the alarm on my phone goes off I am borderline having a panic attack. I get shakily to my feet peeking over the counter at the three tests, each one showing the sign of positive. I choke on a sob stumbling back, ,my hand flying to my mouth. 

 

"Liam, how's it going in there?" Louis asks as I cry.

"L-Louis..." I whine tears running down my cheeks.

That is all he needs to hear. He opens the door kneeling down beside me on the floor. He pulls me into his arms as I break down sobbing in my brother's arms.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" he asks me his grip on me tightening.

"I'm sorry, Louis," I whisper choking on my tears.

"It'll be okay, Li. We'll take care of this little one, don't worry. I have the money and if we need more I'll pick up a second job or something. It'll be okay," he whispers in my ear kissing the back of my head.

"What about Zayn? He needs to know that he is going to be a dad," I whisper making Louis go quiet.

"I'll take care of Zayn, I don't want you telling him through your little text message conversations at night," he replies shocking me

"You know about that?" I squeak making him laugh.

"Yes Liam, I've known. Zayn texts you on occasion during breaks and I pay the bill that shows how much you've been texting. Plus, the light that comes from beneath your bundle of blankets also gives you away," he laughs making me blush. He just gives my cheek a peck before helping me up off the floor. 

"Am I going to see a doctor?" I ask skeptically as we both head back out into the kitchen and go back to breakfast, mine now just some lightly buttered toast and ginger ale.

"Yes, I'll set up the appointment today, after all we need to make sure that the little one inside you is doing okay. I'm going to meet Zayn out front and I'll talk to him. You just lay down on the couch until your nausea calms down," he explains to me as I finish up the last bites of my toast. 

I nod in agreement my stomach still feeling rather shaky. I snatch up the afghan from the back of the couch placing my puke bucket down beside it while I curl up in a little ball beneath the blanket pinching my eyes shut as I listen to Louis talk to the doctor's office on the phone.

I wake to the sound of somebody rummaging through my desk and possibly my desk as well. I roll onto my other side, my alarm clock reading 12:24 pm, I've been asleep for almost four hours. I groan sitting up right, my hands going to my eyes to rub the sleep away. 

I spot Louis sitting at my desk with a black bag by his side that seems to be filled with stuff and he keeps throwing more into it. Stuff that all seems to be coming from my desk.

"What are you doing?" I ask tiredly as I pull back my blankets climbing out of bed.

"Getting rid of Zayn," he replies not even sparing me a glance as he snatch several photos from my desk drawer that are of the three of us at the beach, Zayn and I eating ice cones and Zayn hugging me from behind as I laugh.

"Stop that, it's my stuff! You can't do that," I protest tears forming in my eyes as I notice the stuffed dog dressed as Batman that Zayn had bought me for my thirteenth birthday, comic books that Zayn has either lent to be or bought me, all the pictures of Zayn and I, my cell phone and the sketchbook that Zayn had given me, which had been filled with sketches he did of all my favorite things and pictures of me.

I make a dash for the bag wanting all my prized possessions back. I snatch the bag up from the floor clutching it to my chest, but Louis is right behind me. He pulls me up against his chest as I wiggle and scream, but he is stronger than me and easily gets my fingers unclasped from the black fabric of the bag taking it out of my reach and gently pushing me several feet back giving him the time he needs to stuff the remaining things into the bag and head out of my room.

I follow behind him begging and screaming for him to give it back. I call him every name I can think of, telling him that I hate him, that he's an ass, and I even run up to him smacking at his back with closed fist, tears running down my cheeks as I sob.

I watch in horror as he stuffs the bag of things into the safe in his bedroom, locking the door securely before finally turning to me.

"This is for you're own good. Zayn doesn't deserve you and he will treat you just like he did Perrie, Gigi and all his one night stands. He gets bored and moves on, and I'm not letting him hurt you like he did them. I'm ending this before it can go any further, we'll take care of this baby, I'll provide for both the baby and you. There is no reason for Zayn to even know about your condition. I know this hurts like hell right now, Li, but it truly for the best. He will only hurt you more the longer you're in a relationship with him," Louis calmly explains to me gripping my arms gently his blue eyes meeting mine pleading for me to understand.

"How can you say that?! He's your best friend and you didn't even give me and him a chance! Zayn loves me and I love him! You can't even tell me what to do any more! I'm 18 years old and can do what I want! Plus, you're not even my parent, so stop acting like you are! If mom and dad were here they would let me be with him!" I snap squirming in his grip, but when I look up meeting his eyes I know I have gone too far. Hurt and anger burn in those blue eyes making my heart hit my stomach as it dawns on me what I have said.

"You don't even understand the half of it, Liam. Mum and Dad always shielded you, wanted to keep you from the truth, but you wouldn't know that, because you were ten years old when they died! Meaning that you barely even knew them so don't tell me what they would and would not do! I have given up everything to make sure that you have a good life and legally I am your guardian so I can damn well ban you from seeing Zayn and you being 18 years old doesn't change that! I don't care how angry or heartbroken you are DON'T you EVER speak to me like that again! Not after everything I have done for you, not after I stood there in those damn courtrooms and vouched that I could take care of my carrier little brother!" Louis snaps at me tears running down his cheeks.

Watching my older brother break I know I've gone too far. Louis never yells at me like this or even raises his voice at me. He has given up everything for me and now I stand here pretty much yelling at him for sacrificing his future for me.

"I-I'm sorry, Lou. I-I didn't mean it," I whimper my heart breaking and stomach doing back flips.

He doesn't say anything, he just wraps his arms around me holding me close as I break in his arms. He coos in my ear rubbing my back as I stutter out apologies.

As my sobs slow, and breath returns to normal my stomach flips from the emotional break down and my head pounds. 

I stumble out of Louis' arms my hand flying to my mouth as I stumble over to the trash can in Louis' room snatching it up as I begin vomiting again. I can feel his familiar hands on my back and in my hair as I vomit, my body shaking and heading spinning with each gag.

Once I stop Louis takes the can out of my hands before helping me to my feet, guiding me over to his bed where I let my knees buckle as I sink into the mattress.

"Damn hormones," Louis whispers making me laugh wiping away my tears with the tissue he offers me.

He hands me a water bottle instructing me to sip it. I do as asked drinking half the bottle as we sit there in peaceful silence. 

"I know you probably feel like just disappearing into your bed, but we have a doctor's appointment in half an hour to get to, and if we don't start moving now we'll be late," he informs me making me groan. 

I rise from the bed padding out to the bathroom, leaving Louis to clean the mess or do whatever he does after I throw up. I brush my teeth and tidy up my hair the best I can. I settle for an old sweatshirt and clean, grey sweatpants not feeling like wearing much else. I splash cool water on my face wiping away the sweat and vomit that coats my skin. 

My skin is pale, I have bags under my eyes and my cheeks are stained red from all the crying that I have done in the past hour. In short, I look like shit. 

By the time I leave the bathroom I can hear Louis downstairs rifling through the cupboards and fridge. He has a sandwich waiting for me on the counter wrapped up in a paper towel, some cut up melon in a container and my favorite water bottle with some more water for me to sip. 

"You can eat that on the road. We really do need to get going," Louis sighs handing me my jacket as I tug my shoes on. I follow him outside already nibbling hungrily at my plain sandwich of just ham, cheese and lettuce. I settle into the front seat not really paying attention as we pull out of the driveway, or what way we are going to use to get to the doctor's office. The only sound in the car is the radio playing softly in the background and the sound of my showing down on the food, but it's not uncomfortable at all.

"What did you mean by me being 18 not mattering? That you are still my guardian?" I ask leaning back in my seat as I finished eating and just settle with rubbing my slightly cramping tummy.

"I was hoping you had forgotten about that...Liam, you're always going to have somebody called your guardian, due to you being a carrier. It will always be me or maybe a husband later down the road. You're valuable and there are laws that come along with you being you. Male carriers always need that person to look over them no matter their age, due to them being so valuable, so for now I am that person. There are laws of things you can and can't do or be around. Like for example you're not allowed to be around cigarettes, or drugs. You will never be able to drink or anything like that. You can't join the military or law enforcement or really any dangerous job. You can't engage in rough sex, be in a car with a driver that is driving under the influence of anything, or anything like that. No relationships that are even remotely mental, physically or sexually abusive, your guardian can never endanger you and your husband or any sort of lover ever cheating on you is considered to be endangering you as well. If the police or social services ever expect any of these things happening to you they can take you away from me, and forbid me from seeing you again. You would go to a group living facility that is guarded and has some of the best male carrier doctors out there, but they would take away your freedom. This is why I am so protective of you, Li. One mistake on my part or somebody close to you could end with you being taken away, which I can't let happen. You are the only thing I have left. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this all earlier, I just didn't know how, and you were far too young for mum or dad to explain it to you when they died," Louis explains his eyes glistening with tears.

I don't even know how to respond to him, but his words do make sense. It explains his behavior, and fear of letting Zayn into my life with him being noted for smoking, drinking and occasionally cheating. If he were to do any of these to me or around me Louis would lose me and not just lose me any more. He would also lose his niece or nephew, which with Louis' top priority always being family would just destroy him.

"I understand, Lou-Lou, and I'm sorry I threw such a fit earlier," I finally reply using my old nickname for him from when I was just a little kid.

"Hey your little fit was no big deal and understandable. You were exhausted, confused, heartbroken, ill feeling, newly awoken and hormonal. All is forgiven," he assures me giving me a smile that shows that he is truly not mad at me. 

Not long later we are pulling up to the doctor's office. I follow Louis numbly inside watching as he signs me in and following shyly as we settle down in chairs. I hate being in crowds and this waiting room is stocked full of people. Kids are running around screaming, stressed mothers talk on their phones, one kid looks like he might blow chunks at any moment now and there is a couple off to the side that appears to be having a heated argument.

The nurse finally calls my name and I am practically running to get into the examination room, eager to be away from the chaos. Louis follows behind me chuckling softly to himself. 

I let the nurse take my weight, blood pressure, temperature, and al of the other junk they need to do. 

"Alright, Liam, the doctor is going to need you to strip down. Go ahead and change into this take off everything, no underwear. Do you want your brother to stay in here while you get dressed or would you rather he sit on the bench just outside the room?" the nurse asks as she places the gown down onto the examination table.

"Outside," I reply biting my lip nervously. Louis and the nurse smile at me reassuring me before stepping out. Once the door is closed I tug my shirt over my head folding it neatly sitting it down on the bench in the room. I look down at my stomach running my hand gently over the top of it. These is no big change yet, but I do look bloated. It's like I've just got down eating some buffet and had five plates full of food, not counting the two dessert plates. It's a weird look and has me feeling a little insecure. I toss my shoes aside and follow those with my pants, which I of course fold up as well. 

I do the same with my boxers, but these I stuff beneath my pants not wanting anybody to see them for some strange reason. I slide the gown on, but can't tie it up. I sigh going over to the door opening it up just a crack as I peek my head out into the hallway.

 

"Louis, I need your help," I whisper to him making him look up from his phone eyebrow raised. He follows me back into the room tying the gown up for with no protest.

I settle down on the examination table swinging my legs back and forth nervously as we wait. It seems like ages, but is only about ten minutes before the doctor enters. 

"Good afternoon, Liam. I hear congradulations are in order. Today we're going to do a physical exam to make sure that everything is okay and then we'll do a quick ultrasound. I'll go over diet and physical restritions and what to expect. For the physical exam I'm going to have to check your butt, and groin," she warns me as she has me lay back down onto the table, the stupid paper crinkling beneath me.

She begins with just examining my reflexes, checking my lungs and heart. She takes four vials of blood to make sure there is no drug use, and check for illnesses. She looks over my back pressing here and there before having me lay back. She rolls my gown up leaving me in the exposed air. She presses down on my belly here and there.

"You seem a little bloated already, which is normal for male carriers," she assures me before gently checking my lower area. After much blushing she announces that the physical examination is over. 

Next she squirts the gel on my tummy turning the machine on as well before exploring my tummy. I watch her with interest, nibbling at my lip nervously. The sound of this steady thump fills the room makes me squeak in surprise.

"That would be your baby, which looks perfectly healthy," she announces making me smile tears running down my cheeks as I watch the screen where my tiny baby is displayed. 

For the rest of the appointment I don't pay much attention to what her and Louis are talking about, one of my hands just rest on my belly while the other is holding up a picture of my beautiful baby.

Five months pregnant

Louis has quit his job at the bar and now works as a waiter and works the occasional odd job that includes helping roof houses, painting fences, walking dogs, cleaning houses, doing yard work and anything else that can make another penny to help support us.

He could have easily worked at the bar, but he explained to me that he couldn't be around Zayn and did not want Zayn asking questions about me, so that prompted his new job change.

I have finished my online classes and received my diploma in the mail last week leaving me with only house chores to do and preparing for the arrival of my baby.

My belly no longer looks just bloated. It is now a visible bump that is starting to get in the way of things and be a pain in the butt. My coordination was horrible, but now I'm Captain Clumsy. I have been bumping into things, tripping over my own two feet and have to grip the railing as I head down the stairs. I have yet to feel my baby kick, but I do feel it shifting it about and rolling around. My morning sickness has calmed down now for the most part, but the cravings and tiredness have kicked in. I always seem to be either hungry or tired. I haven't had any weird craving, but I do always seem to want Oreos. I always take a nap around noon and if I don't I find myself doing hair brain mistakes like forgetting how to turn on the vacuum. 

It is well I am home alone curled up in bed for my afternoon nap when it happens. This strange little jolt from inside my tummy making the tight skin stretch oddly. I shift onto my side my hand going along the area where I had felt the movement and lord behold there it is again only this time I can actually feel it against the palm of my hand.

My chest tightens as I realize that there is nobody here to enjoy this moment with me. I bite my lip considering calling Louis from the home phone, but I decide against it not wanting to bother him while he is at work. My mind then goes to Zayn. Would he be excited to feel the movement of our baby or would he be disgusted? Would he love the swell of my belly? Would he even like the idea of a baby? All these questions I realize I may never know the answer to for Zayn doesn't even know that he has a baby that will soon be welcomed into the world. This idea just feels wrong. How can I not even let him know that he will be a father?

I push myself up out of bed snatching my favorite pair of sneakers up from the floor tugging them on with a little struggle, but with some wiggling around I finaly am able to slide them on. I grab the baggiest sweatshirt I own before heading down stairs, needing to let Zayn know in some way.

I pick up the house phone off the hook and scan through the phone book for Jake's Bar's phone number. I am relieved to find it in the yellow pages. I dial the number with shaking fingers taking a deep breath as I hear the familiar ringing tone. My free hand goes down to my belly rubbing along it nervously.

"Jake's Bar, Zayn speaking. How can I help you?" the sound of his voice makes me choke on air. I didn't expect him to answer, hell I didn't even expect him to be working! Panicked I hang up the phone thrusting it back onto it's older like it had bit me. 

I just hung up on him, but at least I know he is working. The clock on the microwave reads 12:38, Louis won't get home till five so I have plenty of time. The bar is only about three blocks away, a part of me knowing that I have to go and break the news to his face. The question is what if I am caught wondering the streets along? Is there some rule against male carriers wondering out by themselves? Would they take me away from Louis for that? What will happen if Louis finds out? He'd lock me in my room and throw away the key, but if I don't Zayn will never know that he has a baby. I run my hand over my stomach nervously, my mind going back and fourth between my choices. I no longer have a cell phone that I could use should I get into any trouble, and I don't have my driver's license or a car, so that throws that out the door. 

Zayn deserves to know and this is something I need to risk. I pull my sweatshirt away from my belly hoping that it looks just super baggy before heading out the house door, the key tucked safely into my pocket and door locked behind me. 

I take a deep breath glancing around the street. The sun is bright and the spring air crisp. It is a Wednesday meaning there are no kids out on the streets, but there are people out in their yards doing spring cleaning and planting gardens. I silently pray that none of them are some under cover cop assigned to my home to watch me, if they even do that....Either way I head down the steps and make my way onto the sidewalk. I stay close to the houses and as far away from the street as possible. I keep my head down and avoid touching my belly as I walk. 

For the first block I keep glancing over my shoulder as though expecting somebody to appear and take me away, but of course there is nobody there.

By the time I make it onto the second block I can see the bar. I pick up my speed eager to get there already and see Zayn. What if he has moved on? What if he doesn't want to see me?

I push these questions from my head focusing on just my walking not wanting to trip knowing that if I did it could end quite badly with my little baby kicking out in a quiet reminder to be careful.

I step into the parking lot quickly making my way over to the doors. I freeze there unsure if I should even open the door and if I should just head back home before I possibly make a mess of Zayn's life, mine and Louis'. 

I have made it this far, I might as well go through with it.

I swing open the door stepping inside. There is the familiar noise of the lunch rush and as I enter I can feel a couple glances landing on me. Some go back to their meals, but this middle aged, nasty looking guy sitting at the bar doesn't turn. He just keeps starring his eyes darting along my body.

I cross my arms over my chest, but in doing so I pull the sweater closer to my belly making my puffed out belly button visible. I quickly try to straighten out the fabric, hating how this is already going so horribly. I never should have left the house. I should have stayed home like...

"Liam?" the familiar voices makes my eyes dart up to see Zayn standing there looking at me. 

"H-Hi," I stutter out unsure of what to do or say.

"What are you doing here? Where is Louis?" he asks his eyes scanning over my worriedly. 

"Um working. I-I need to talk to you," I whisper biting my lip nervously.

"Yeah, um come on to the back. Carl I'm taking my break! Do you want anything to drink or eat? I'll pay for it since I know you probably don't have any money on you. Are you okay? Did something happen?" he asks as we slide back into what appears to be the break room closing the door firmly behind him.

"Um...first can I just get some little eat. I'm starved, but I'm always hungry lately," I babble as my stomach lets out a low growl.

"Sure, what would you like? Some fries and a burger? Some Coke to drink?" he asks already heading towards the door.

"Um no coke, some lemonade would be nice with the fries and burger, please," I agree fumbling with my hands nervously as he steps out to place the order.

How do I tell him that he's going to be a daddy? How do I tell him that Louis doesn't even know that I am here and would lock me away if he did?

Zayn reappears with lemonade in hand. He sets the glass down on the table before approaching me. He takes my hands in his worry in his eyes.

"I was so worried when Carl told me that Louis had quit and that I haven't heard a word from either of you in months. What happened Liam? Are you okay? Is Louis okay? Hell you shouldn't even be here," he babbles his hands massaging my knuckles nervously.

I don't know what to say and can't even open my mouth to say anything so I do one thing that will provide with him an answer without my words. I tug my hands frees of his pulling my sweatshirt up to my chest revealing my bloated belly. The look on shock is expression is priceless.

"Y-You're pregnant and big. Holy crap, you look about five months, i-it's been five months since we...Oh...OH...I'm the other father..." he gasps as the news slowly wraps around his mind.

"Yeah, Louis doesn't know I'm here nor does he want me here. He didn't want me to tell you, but I thought I should. I'm not here for money, I'm here to let you know. I understand if you want nothing to do with me or the baby...I..." he cuts me off by pulling me into his arms holding me as close as he possibly can without squishing my belly.

"Liam, I have never been so happy. I'm going to be a daddy, and with you. With beautiful you!" he laughs kissing my lips over and over again making me giggle.

"Wait you have you been with anybody else since we ugh you know....made the baby?" I ask making him laugh.

"No, nobody else. I couldn't get you out of my head. I am so happy you're here now for we can be together now and we'll go on dates. I'll prove myself to you. I'll rub your feet, massage your back, stay up with you if you can't sleep..." he babbles excitedly.

"Zayn, slow down. We can't do that stuff. Louis doesn't know I'm here. He'll flip if he did. He'll probably kill you and toss your body in the bog," I protest making Zayn just laugh.

"He'll have to kill me in order to keep me away from you and this baby. I understand Louis is protective of you and rightfully so, but he needs to let go at some point. I'll protect you, I'll take care of you just as well as he did only I'll love you in ways he never can. Let me prove myself to him and you. Give me a chance to be in your and this baby's life," he pleads his hands resting on either side of my belly as his brown eyes meet mine, determination burning deep within him.

"O-Okay, but let me tell Louis and you can come over and pick me up on Friday for our first date," I reply making him grin like a mad man. He leans in kissing me over and over again making me giggle.

"I'll dress up and prove myself to Louis man to man. We'll do this," he laughs leaning in to give me another kiss.

"That's a good idea, and be prepared for possibly getting a bloody nose on Friday," I warn him knowing that Louis is going to be angry even when I sit down and explain it to him later tonight.

"Deal, now let me do get your meal so we can get some food in that belly of yours," he grins at me before scurrying out the door.

Leaving me a giggling, bouncing mess in the break room. 

 

Seven months 

I had promised Zayn that I would tell Louis about our meeting, but I keep chickening out. Every time I even try to get the words to form, my chest tightens and I suddenly can't breathe. Louis hasn't suspected a thing yet, for I am always so careful to cover my tracks. 

 

I explained to Zayn that I have not told Louis, and surprising me he understood. He assured me that it was okay and that he would still sneak me out on dates.

 

Our first actual date was magical. After Louis had left for work, around six, Zayn appeared at my door step. Together we sneaked down the street to where his car was parked a block away, our hands entangled together. He took me to a park, not too far from my house, where he laid out a blanket onto the dew covered grass and pulled a breakfast of pastries and fruit out of the cooler. Together we laid sprawled out on the blanket watching feeding each other and talking about anything that came to mind. I told him about the baby, gave him ultrasound pictures and let him feel my belly. He had been overjoyed hearing about the baby, eager to help me in anyway he can and learn as much as he can. By the time we arrived back at my house I had been crying, not wanting him to leave just yet. He took my face into his hands pecking my lips gently with a promise to see me again. It broke my heart to see him leave, but I knew if I were to see him again I would have to let him go.

Over the past two months we have gone on frequent dates, sneaking out while Louis is at work. We have gone to the movies, ate dinner at various restaurants, taken walks through parks, and sometimes we would just stay at each others homes just talking, cooking each other meals or just cuddling together in bed. We would do anything together, as long as we were together.

I sit at the dining room table nibbling at one of cinnamon rolls I had made yesterday, my eyes darting to the clock after each bite. 7:30.

"Alright, I'm off Liam. I'll be back around three and I'll bring some food back from that Mexican place you love so much," Louis promises me giving my head a peck, "As for you little munchkin. Be nice to your daddy, no kicking his ribs or bladder," he tells my belly firmly giving it a gentle rub making me giggle. 

It is times like these that makes me feel guilty for keeping such a huge secret from him, but when I think of Zayn's lips, his smell and warm voice I can justify it all to myself.

Louis slips out the door sliding the lock into place and heading out to the car.

Five minutes later the door bell rings making me stumble out of my seat hurrying to open the door to let my Romeo inside.

"How does a day at the lake sound? The sun is shinning, there is no wind and the water is cool in this humidity," Zayn suggests coming inside with a peck of my lips.

"I don't know Zayn, wouldn't a lot of people ask questions about my belly if I'm shirtless?" I ask wrapping my arms around my belly worriedly.

"You can wear a t-shirt and we'll stay away from the other people. It's a big lake, Li, there is plenty of room and it will help take the pressure off of your hips," he continues to plead with me.

I reluctantly agree and head upstairs changing into my bathing suit. I choose the baggiest and darkest t-shirt I can find before hurrying back down the stairs with a towel clutched close to my chest. 

"Why are we going to the lake anyway? I didn't think you could swim," I ask curiously as we make our way down the steps of my house to his waiting car.

"I can't, but I figured we could stick to the shallow end and that it would be good for you, plus the weather is too nice to stay inside," he argues as he helps me into the car and buckles my seat belt for me, making my cheeks of course turn a dark shade of red at how close he has to lean into me.

He hurries over to his own side and we head out onto the road. 

Ariana Grande's new song "Dangerous Woman" comes on and guilty enough we start to sing along the radio on full blast. 

"Oh, yeahDon't need permission  
Made my decision to test my limits  
'Cause it's my business, God as my witness  
Start what I finished  
Don't need no hold up  
Taking control of this kind of moment  
I'm locked and loaded  
Completely focused, my mind is open"

 

Zayn somehow is able to concentrate on the road and make all kinds of dramatic, diva moves. 

"All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God

Don't ya stop, boySomethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you  
Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout"

 

We come to the stop light and wait for the light to go green as we continue to sing.

Nothing to prove and  
I'm bulletproof and  
Know what I'm doing  
The way we're movin' like introducing  
Us to a new thing  
I wanna savor, save it for later  
The taste of flavor, 'cause I'm a taker  
'Cause I'm a giver, it's only nature  
I live for danger 

The light turns green and we move out into the intersection. 

 

"All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God  
Don't ya stop, boy

Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you  
Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you" 

From Zayn's side I catch a glimpse of a large red truck coming at us at full speed, ignoring the red light that had told him not to go. 

The last thing I see is Zayn's hazel eyes as he turns his body towards me, shielding me from the glass that rains down around us.

1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1dd1d11dd1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1dd1d1d

"Mum and dad are probably cursing me out from above for not knowing about you and Zayn's little secret romance. A good brother would have known right away, a good brother would have made sure you were safe when you went out, a good brother never would have heard about you being with Zayn over a phone call from the police. God, Liam, I'm so sorry," Louis' broken voice and his hand holding mine are the first things I become conscious of.

My heart aches for Louis, needing him to know that it is not his fault, that I should have told him the day I had went out to see Zayn.

As my mind slowly comes to complete consciousness my memories of what has happened slowly come back to me. The red truck, Zayn's hazel eyes, the lake, my swollen belly...the baby. THE BABY!

"B-Baby..." is all I manage to get out my voice hoarse as I slowly opening my free hand slowly moving down to my belly.

"The baby is okay, you're okay. You avoid any serious injuries, just a fractured wrist, and some minor bruises and cuts. Look Li, that monitor is keeping track of the baby's heartbeat, it's perfectly healthy," Louis assures me his hands going to my cheeks wiping away my tears that I hadn't realized I had been crying. He kisses the top of my head, nuzzling his nose against mine tears running down his own cheeks.

"Thank goodness...L-Lou, I'm sorry for scaring you. I should have told you I was with Zayn," I croak out as he pulls away grabbing the water from the table beside me to sip. My eyes warily watching the heart monitor that is keeping track of my baby.

"I shouldn't have stopped you two from seeing each other in the first place. Both you and Zayn had been destroyed when I told you two no more, I should have seen that he would never hurt you. It took me almost losing you to realize that maybe I should allow you to not only safe, but happy too. I'm so sorry, Liam," he whispers to me his voice trembling with emotion as I sip at the water.

"It's okay, you were only doing what you thought was best. Where is Zayn? Is he okay?" I ask as I try to get into a more comfortable position so I can see him eye to eye, but my large belly and stiff neck is proving to make that rather difficult. Louis notices right away my little struggle, adjusts my bed and helps me shift myself.

"He's in rough shape. He took most of the impact. The first responders said that he had used his own body to shield you from the flying glass. He saved you from further injury and possibly saved the baby. When I heard that I knew I had been wrong....Right now Zayn's family is in the room with him, but later I'll take you up to see him," Louis promises squeezing my hand as I move my other hand, which is in a cast, down along my belly grinning a teary eyed grin when I feel the baby kicking out at the pressure of my hand and wiggling about making my skin move oddly.

"I-Is he going to be okay?" I ask not meeting his eyes as I play with the baby inside my tummy.

"He'll live, I should probably go get the doctor," his reaction and the clear desperate in his voice makes me look up.

"Something is wrong, isn't it? Louis, what happened to Zayn?" I ask gripping onto his hand not wanting him to leave.

"He's paralyzed from the waist down. They tried to stop it, but by the time he arrived to the OR there was nothing they could do," Louis whispers making my breath catch in my throat. 

I break down sobbing, making Louis appear at my side climbing right up onto the bed with me, pulling me into his arms as I sob.

 

He quietly hums stroking my hair gently as I sob into his chest, staining his t-shirt with my tears.

Fifteen minutes later the door opens and a man in a white lab coat enters.

"I hate to interrupt, but I do need to check on my patients," the friendly older gentleman greets us making Louis pull back and settle into the chair, but not letting go of my hand.

The doctor comes over to me, checks my blood pressure, heart rate, hemoglobin levels, to be sure there is no internal bleeding, before pulling an ultrasound machine up next to me.

"I'm going to do an ultrasound just to make sure everything is still okay with the baby. You are a very lucky young man. You have very few injuries and so far the baby is perfectly healthy, just like it was before the accident," the doctor explains to me as he places the gel on my tummy and begins to move the wand around.

I watch the screen with great interest needing to see that my baby is okay for myself. The strong heartbeat that fills the room, and the wiggling full baby form on the screen actually makes me laugh in relief.

"Everything is perfectly okay with this little one. It's got five toes, five little fingers, two little ears, an adorable nose and a strong little heartbeat. You and this baby are both very lucky," the doctor smiles at me as he turns the ultrasound machine off and has Louis clean up my tummy.

"When can I be released from the hospital?" I ask curiously as Louis and I straighten my gown and blankets back into the positions they had been in.

"We would like to keep an eye on you and the baby till Friday, just to be sure, so in three short days we'll get you out of here. I would suggest that you don't do a lot of walking, lifting or working for the rest of your pregnancy. I would actually recommend mostly bed rest. You wouldn't have to stay in bed all the time, just most of the day stay off your feet. It'll to be sure that there will be no complications arising later on," he explains to both Louis and I.

"Has social services said anything yet?" Louis asks squeezing onto my hand tightly.

"Yes, and I am happy to say that they will not be looking to take Liam or the baby out of your custody. It was a simple accident, and it happens. There is nothing that you could have done about it, even if you did know that Liam was seeing somebody," the doctor assures us both before heading back out.

Louis doesn't take me up to see Zayn until after lunch. By that time I am so anxious to see him that all I am basically talking about is Zayn and my worries for him, or love for him.

Louis has me settle down into a wheelchair, his arms supporting me quite a bit as I move from my bed and into the chair, my heavily pregnant, and sore body not wanting to do a lot of moving. Louis wraps a blanket around my lower half before pushing me out of the room and further down the hall.

Out in front of a room I spot a woman that I recognize as Trisha, Zayn's mum. When she spots us she looks up from the tile that she had been starring at. She gives me a genuine smile, but one of a worried mother.

"Liam, I am so happy that you and my grandbaby are okay," she bends down wrapping me into an embrace. I cling tightly to her letting my own tears fall as we both ache for our Zayn. 

"I am so sorry," I whisper in her ear.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. You couldn't have done a thing and I'm happy that Zayn shield you like he had or we could have lost the little one, which is the loss of a life and I would rather my son be paralyzed than to lose my grandchild," she assures me taking both of my hands into hers.

"Would you like to feel the baby? It's being pretty active today. I think it's happy that I'm finally awake," I laugh as I place her hand gently on the side of my tummy where my little one has proven to be rather active.

The smile that spreads across her lips when she feels the movement of my baby makes me want to just break down crying, for it one of relief and genuine joy, something she probably has not felt in the past 24 hours.

"Thank you Liam...I won't keep you two any more. Head on in, he's been wanting to see you," she gives me another big hug before allowing Louis to wheel me into Zayn's room.

Zayn is awake and chatting with one of his sisters. He has bags under his eyes, a cut on his head, a couple scrapes and visibly bruising, but other than that he looks okay. 

His hazel eyes land on me, and when they do his eyes go wide, tears beginning to fill them as he holds his had out for me. 

Louis wheels me right next to his bed, allowing me to take his hand into mine. I squeeze it tightly as I slowly rise from the chair with Louis' help and hand on my back ready to catch me should my uncooperative body stumble. I settle down on the edge of the bed leaning in to the best of my ability to give Zayn's lips a peck, needing to feel them again, to taste him, to know that he is okay and here still.

"I was so worried when I woke up. I thought for sure we had lost the baby. I'm so happy that you're both okay," he cries reaching up to cradle my cheek as tears cascade down his cheeks.

"We're okay thanks to you. I'm happy that you're here, I know that you being paralyzed sucks, but you're alive and that is what matters to me," I whisper as I move his hand down to my tummy so he can feel our baby.

"You mean you'll stay with me?" he asks in surprise.

"Of course! I love you all the same, you're the father of our baby, we'll still be able to have children with the help of some doctors receiving the sperm from you, so we can have a house full of little babies some day. We'll someday get married too and we'll get a house, and, and..... I love you Zayn Javvad Malik. I LOVE YOU ZAYN! I am madly in love with you and simply can't live without you! I loved you when you could walk and I'll always love you even when you can't. I love you," I babble kissing him plenty of times needing him to understand.

A small knock on the door interrupts my little love fest and a woman in a black power suit, with a her hair pulled back into a fancy brown bun walks in.

"You are Liam, so this must be Mr. Malik and Mr. Tomlinson. I am Carol from Social Services. I am here to inform you that the accident has been investigated and that Liam will stay in his older brother's custody, Louis Tomlinson. However, we remain solely in his brother's custody. I am afraid that Liam will not ever be allowed to live with only Mr. Zayn Malik, for he is now unequipped to ever be Liam's guardian with the loss of his ability to walk. Liam needs somebody to care for and protect him, Mr. Malik will be unable to do that. However, they may still marry and live together, but Louis Tomlinson or another person over the age of eighteen must always be in the house to assist and protect Liam," the woman informs us handing some papers to Louis as he sighs.

I hate her for it, but she does have a point Zayn will not be able to care for and protect me like the law requires.

I watch the lady leave and just roll my eyes, not really carrying. I just snuggle stay at Zayn's side snuggling up close to him, my head resting on his chest, and his hand on my belly as we both watch Louis read over the paper work.

9 months pregnant

On September 18th my water decides to break while I am sitting in the living room with Zayn watching funny movies.

Louis and Trisha, who has chosen to stay with us until the baby is born and Zayn adjusts, rushes to my side helping me up off the couch. My bag is grabbed, shoes are put on and I'm wrapped in a jacket with Zayn quickly following us down the newly built ramp on the porch as we hurry to the car ready to bring this baby into the world.

It takes fifteen minutes for Trisha to fold Zayn's wheelchair up, put it in the trunk, run back into the house after she realized she forgot the keys and grab her cell phone that she left in the bedroom.

By the time we are all in the car I am a horrible amount pain, my labor moving rather quickly. Louis focuses on driving, while Trisha is offering me breathing techniques and Zayn just holds my hand.

It's an hour before we arrive at the hospital, and by then I am sobbing, hysterical mess just wanting inside and to have some pain killers.

Imagine my horror, when they told me I'm too far along to have any....

I lay on that trembling, whimpering, screaming and eventually pushing for over five hours before that cry hits the world. Zayn had stayed by my side, never complaining even once, just encouraging me, and giving me the love I needed in that moment.

That little cry that filled the air made me laugh in relief. They settled my baby GIRL onto my chest allowing Zayn to cut the cord before taking her away to be washed and check on. 

When she was rested in my arms after we had both been cleaned up, it was like receiving a tiny piece of heaven. Cradeled in my arms is my own little angel.

And that is just what we call her...

Angel Malik.


End file.
